


You're Beautiful To Me

by nayeonsnia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, angst with happy ending, there are more pairings, you just need to read to find out ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonsnia/pseuds/nayeonsnia
Summary: We're all running away from something. The only thing I wish for is for you to hold my hand and run away with me.Mina has flee'd her family home to pursue a life of freedom in New York. Nayeon is the woman ready to risk it all for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Breath of (fresh) Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, feel free to hate it. I'll only cry for two hours.  
> *weeks

She passes by many unfamiliar faces, focusing her gaze forward, weaving through the crowd. Her first year at a university far from home and it’s the most nerve wrecking thing; schooling her features, trying her best not look lost and make a fool of herself, can’t imagine the shit her mom would give her for having a stress-induced breakdown on her first day at a school dear mommy was very opposed of Mina attending. So here she is, first year at NYU. Philosophy Building on 5th Washington Place, she takes a deep breath and walks through the classroom door. She’s welcomed by loud noises that Mina seemed to have drowned out until now. No one’s looking at her, she mentally thanks god and takes the seat nearest to the door.

Not much later, tall and very handsome woman clad in a stark white button up tucked into some jeans sporting classic off-white chucks walked in. She quietly placed her satchel on her desk and gave the class a tight-lipped smile. Clasping her hands together she spoke, “Good Morning everyone and welcome to Philosophy 1-0-1,” she punctuates each number after falling into a more friendly tone, “I am Professor Yoo, head of the Art’s & Science program at NYU,” she continues while passing out small packets to everyone, “today will be a fairly short class. We’ll go over the syllabus together and what I expect from you this semester.”  
Mina spent the rest of the time making small notes for herself along the margins of the packet, hanging on to every word of the professor, every now-and-then looking up and scolding at herself for being the only one furiously writing things down. Professor Yoo seems to appreciate it though, meeting her eyes every time she looked up with soft eyes and a warm smile. After all, Mina’s very serious about her grades. Even if this class was a filler for the 1 semester arts & science requirement, her 4.6 GPA streak would be ripped from her cold dead hands first before getting anything below the best.

Class was dismissed and students slowly made their way out. And the heat slowly made its way to Mina’s face again, realizing she’ll have to walk out alone in public. As soon as she stood, her professor made a hand gesture ushering her to her desk. The heat from her face getting hotter, she held her cold hands to her face as she walked towards her.  
She extends her hand, “Yoo Jeongyeon,”  
Mina held up her left and to shake hers, “I know,” she throws her a weak smile, “Myoui Mina.”

Jeongyeon chuckles at her remark, “Anyway, sorry to single you out- uhm-“her shoulders deflate, “do you need a copy of the first text we’re studying? I can lend you one of mine?”  
“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, thank you.” She brings her other hand up to show said-book in her hands, bookmarked already half way through. “I already- I already got one.”  
Her eyebrows shot up. No one had the class syllabus until today, what a pure coincidence, “And you’re almost done with it too”

“Yeah I-,“ before she could make a fool of herself she sees another student from the corner of her I, “I’ll let you take this, see you Wednesday.” She quickly turns to leave, glad she could find a way to leave and leave quickly, not seeing Jeongyeon’s confused face then turning to speak to the other student who had already started talking.

Mina’s walk back to her apartment was much easier. She fumbled with her keys to unlock the door, upon entering she kicks the door shut behind her and throws herself to her couch, smiling. She might be shy and a big nerd but this is what she wanted, this school, this apartment, her freedom from the implications of her family’s name. Everyone knew the Myouis but not here, not New York. The big city where dreams come true. She was determined to make the most of this academic experience, social awkwardness be damned. The ring of her email snapped her out of her daze. She grunts reaching into her back pocket to retrieve her phone.  
“What?” It’s the first day of the damn semester and her Legal Theory professor has sent an email cancelling today’s class, “You know what? That’s fine” she reasons with herself that if she has a nervous start to the semester it’s only fair to give everyone else a pass for today too, we’re all human after all. She decides to change into some sporty clothes and hit 404 Fitness on Lafayette St. 

Okay, maybe she didn’t take into account just how many shirtless people were going to be there. Just how many eyes she would feel on her, all of her. To be frank, she knows she’s got some nice yams. Especially in her sleek gym tights and super tight long sleeve barley showing midriff, it’s hard not to stare compared to the simple jeans and graphic-t she had on earlier today. As she approached the information desk she locked eyes with the woman behind it who was eyeing her playfully with toothy smile. Her smile said “Hey there, welcome to 404 Fitness of NYU” but hers eyes yelled “sexy times”.

The young woman, Nayeon, helped her enroll and upgrade her service to premium to include access to the gym after hours and one-on-one training and many other special services she skimmed through before making the payment.  
“Well, you’re all set, let me know if you’re interested in one-on-one with little old me.” Her tone was playful, it brought blood rushing to Mina’s face on what other things that statement could mean if it were said out of context. And Mina’s tall, okay? Above average. But Nayeon? Little? Yeah, No. She was a height advanced goddess towering over Mina. 

Mina gave her a tight lip but warm-hearted smile and made her way to the machines. She’s just about to hop onto a treadmill to warm up when someone jumped onto it, slightly bumping into her. She looked up with confusion written all over her face but it was quickly overwritten with anger as she meets the face of a very frat boy looking boy-child smiling at her as he started up the machine.  
“Oh sorry,” he says dismissively, a group which was probably his frat brothers nearby snickering. Mina calmed herself and ignored them all, choosing to not give in to his little game. Why do men think pissing a woman off is an appropriate way of showing her you’re interested? She was on her way to another machine a couple feet away when she felt him coming up from behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Nayeon standing with her back to her, silently scolding the frat boy for being a little shit.

“I’m sorry about Monte, he’s a real French prick. I’ve been trying to get the guy who runs this place to ban him but he turned out to be as much of a tool as him,” Nayeon was now facing her, letting out a satirical chuckle.  
Mina watched as Monte made his way back to his group, still throwing glances their way. She looked back to Nayeon, “Want me to kick both of their asses?”  
Nayeon lets out a genuine giggle this time, “No, but I do want your number?” she says with uncertainty with her voice.  
She smirked, “Discreetly show me around the city in return?” in a hushed tone, not wanting too many people to know she felt like a lost toddler.  
Nayeon squinted her eyes and replied just as lowly, “Deal.”


	2. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina trying her best to integrate English into her natural vocabulary (same). Also both of them are bold-cowards. The true gay way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smash or no smash? oblivious gay girls, scientifically proven factual TRUTHS

Lady Legs for Days: So when am I gonna get to see you again? I know it’s only been a day but I think the sooner I show you around the better

Mini Mina: I’m down! Where do you wanna meet?

Lady Legs for Days: NO I’ll pick you up <3

Mini Mina: Scared I’ll get lost on the way? Lmao

Lady Legs for Days: yada yada yada share your location I’ll be there in half an hour

Mini Mina: see you then, papa smurf   
Nayeon huffed at that, opening the address Mina sent to her map. She debated how much time she’d spend on getting ready in order to make it to Mina’s by 5pm. She’d went full clad in black, threw on a leather jacket and some mascara, and her favorite cologne with 10 minutes to spare before she’d have to leave her dorm. Ironically it would’ve taken a longer time for her to get ready if her best friend was here to “help” her pick an outfit. Jihyo would’ve suggested color after color until she’d give up and let her Nayeon hit the streets with yet another iconic all-black fit.

“Oh c’mon Nayeonni this color brings out your eyes”

“No thanks, I like my eyes in their eye sockets”

Jihyo, she’s like a pocket version of god, and it sucks not sharing an apartment with the platonic love of her life. It was Nayeon’s decision to move out, giving Jihyo and her girlfriend their much deserved privacy. Even after the weeks the couple spent convincing Nayeon that they love her presence and have no problem sharing the space with her: it wasn’t a very tough decision for Nayeon to make. She’s walked in on them way too many times for comfort, she was starting to feel like a sister-wife if anything.  
The ping of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts.  
Mini Mina: I’m ready for you, come and get me ;) 

She chuckled at the implication of that, “fucking tease.”  
(Mina having a mini heart attack on the other end of the phone for sending such a ballsy text) 

Nayeon kicked the stand on her motorcycle and hopped off. Whistling in amusement, Mina’s apartment building on LaGuardia Pl. being one of the most desirable living spaces in Greenwich Village. As she made her way up the steps to Unit 2, her legs started to feel jittery from excitement. Music was booming through Mina’s door, she knocked, no answer. She tried again with no success, she hesitantly reached for the handle. The door opened up to reveal quite a scene.  
Mina in baby blue overalls with matching skate hi vans and a white sweater, dancing and singing, holding maybe the fluffiest cat Nayeon has ever seen. She swooshed the kitty around, unaware of Nayeon’s presence. 

“Gogobeb-YA SHIT!” Mina was so bamboozled her hands flew up and sent the cat soaring, thankfully landing safely on her coffee table.  
Nayeon burst into laughter as Mina turned a dark shade of red as she fumbled with her phone to stop the music. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry I swear I’m not laughing at you, you’re adorable, your reaction was jus pfffft,” she says between short breaths trying to tame her laughter but failing.

“That’s technically still laughing at me,” Mina lightly giggled, feeling less embarrassed now. She reached for her cat, “I’m so sorry Mr. Jjak-Jjek are you okay?” the kitty chirps in response. Nayeon was quiet now, looking at her with a sense of adoration in her eyes.”Jjak-Jjek, that’s cute”  
“Yeah his one ear is bigger than the other”  
“It’s a much cuter nickname than papa smurf I do have to say”  
“please, no” Mina begged as she herself is embarrassed by her current social skills, she’s TRYING.

Nayeon giggled, Mina can really get used to hearing Nayeon’s happy noises, regardless of her bleeding ears. Mina grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them. 

“I think I understand why you really wanted to pick me up,” the engine of Nayeon’s Ducati M16 roared, “show off.” She said in a playful tone, Nayeon enjoying the attention.  
Nayeon slowly rode through and stopped at pretty much all the surrounding districts of Washington Street Square. She went on and on about this-is-this and that-is-that. About bars and other fun safe activities for the family, what places to absolutely avoid, even which professors to befriend and which are suspiciously friendly.

“What do you know about Professor Yoo?”

“Jeongyeon? She’s a badass, a boss ass bitch, if you will”

“More badass than you?” 

“It’s a very close call” 

They’re now facing each other after Nayeon helps her off the bike. Mina already misses the feeling of her arms around the other woman. Her frame so slim yet so sturdy and warm. And the smell of her perfume, is it cologne? Mina shakes her head, swaying her bangs around. Let’s not fall in love, we don’t even know is she’s gay.  
Nayeon grabbed Mina’s hand as they walked through Washington Square Park, bumping shoulders and stealing glances. They each shared their stories of when and why they journeyed to the states. Albeit Mina was not entirely truthful of her reasons why she left home but Nayeon is technically still a stranger and she’s also scared of what she may think. Nayeon on the other hand was an open book; talking about her aspirations of becoming a well-known recording artist and even playing some snippets of her music saved on her phone. “As you can hear as of now I’m just humming a melody along with the music. I’m going through a lyrical dry-spell”

“It’s beautiful”  
“You’re beautiful”

Mina held her head up to the sky as she smiled, trying to catch the breeze that passes by to cool her overheating cheeks. Calling each other beautiful is a friendly thing to do, right?

“I want to be your first”

“What?” Mina’s head snapped back so fast she could’ve snapped her neck.  
Nayeon laughed as she led Mina into Joe’s Pizza on Carmine Street.  
Anyone who has anything negative to say about New Yorker pizza is just wrong. Mina moaned into her slice of pizza, Nayeon’s eyes enlarging with a funny smile plastered on her face. “Do you like it?” Mina only moans in response. 

It’s well into the night when Nayeon gets back to her room. Her date- can she call it that?- with Mina ended pretty well. She got Mina home safely and walked with her up to her apartment door like the gentleman she is. She texted her as soon as she crashed into her bed. 

Lady Legs for Days: Your outfit made you look like a baby penguin and ketchup does NOT belong on pizza!

Sleep didn’t come easy for Nayeon, tossing and turning, hot and bothered if we’re being honest. Even though she misses sharing a living space with her friends, she’s thankful for this night alone, to handle her problem with her own hands. Only then when she’s sweaty and breathless does the ache leave her and sleep takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys are okay with this pace and chapter lengths.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. destructive will make me cry but do it anyway   
> Also, we about to get real lyrical up in this bih


	3. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just building onto what brings Mina to present day New York. I love Tzuyu. Compassionate and tall friend. I'll go into why Mina chose to study law in future chapters. (major conflict of interest coming soon)

One of Mina’s first memories is the day her mother presented her with a tiny pink box, in that box were even smaller pink ballet shoes. She had been dancing since she was able to stand on her own two feet. She also vividly remembers the first time she got injured during fencing, being tripped off her feet and hitting her bum to the hard ground was not as painful as all the snickering and rude comments from her everyone else in class. She remembers throwing herself into her studies when socializing became too much of a challenge in grade school. She attended the most prestigious boarding school Europe had to offer, she might as well dedicate her full attention to her studies. She didn’t need friends anyway. Every time she would open up a trust someone, they’d give her several reasons not to do so ever again. She felt abandoned, by her parents and all of society, alone. 

That all changed when Mina met Tzuyu, well, more like crashed into Tzuyu. Like clockwork it was 12pm and Mina was running through the east wing of Institut Le Rosey, trying her best to outrun her aggressors following closely behind when she rounded the corner and bumped into what must have been a boulder. Mina fell back to the ground, her head hanging low in embarrassment as she let out the smallest, “sorry”. Tzuyu merely chuckled and extended a hand to help Mina up, “hey, lunch isn’t going anywhere okay? Take it easy,” Tzuyu was still mid chuckle when she finally looked around and assessed the situation properly. “Oh,” was the last thing the tall girl said to her before walking off ushering the Mina’s bullies as they were now 2 feet away from Mina getting ready for the onslaught of abuse. Mina was confused as to who that girl was and how she knew those other meanies.   
\------------------------------  
“Hey, will I ever know what you said to those girls the first time we met?”   
Tzuyu turned to Mina with a blank expression “I just told them the truth”  
“That is?”  
“I will devour their souls”  
“Edge lord”  
“No celebratory cake for you”  
Tzuyu cut herself a slice of the ice cream cake she got Mina for getting a fantastic LSAC score of 178, the highest possible score is 180 and the most top notch attorneys struggled to get into the higher 160s. With this score she is pretty much guaranteed a full-ride acceptance to whichever law school her heart desires. So you can imagine Tzuyu’s reaction when Mina told her she wants to move to New York. Tzuyu had told her about all her travels to that city with her stocks genius dad. Her father runs a very successful financing company. Chou Co. is one of the first Taiwanese owned companies to dominate and lead many of the tech companies situated in China.   
“Before you say anything let me offer you this: please”  
One pouty look on Mina’s face was all the convincing she needed as she hopped onto to her PC and planned Mina’s “escape” to the Big Apple. As reserved as Mina has been throughout their entire friendship, she has let her true self slip through the cracks many times and every single time Tzuyu was there to hold her and pet her hair. To let her know that she’s not alone and that the world is not against her simply because her parents have monopolized the oil industry of Europe and Asia. She knew of the moral gray area her parents danced around in when it comes to business. Edging closer and closer to unethical practice. And she knew one day the burden to continue their legacy is on her shoulders. She is the only heir and now at the age of 19, time was ticking.   
\-----------------  
“Here, everything you need will be in here”  
She had said one night when Mina came to visit. It had been months since they last saw each other, Mina had completed her finishing school of affluence in France and flew into SK on the first flight available.   
Mina stood with her mouth agape, surely that was in the heat of the moment and Tzuyu had given up after not being able to find a way to carry on invisible transactions to fund the “escape”. Tzuyu pushed the suitcase into Mina’s hands.   
“Go, now…” Mina did not say anything, simply clung onto the amazing woman in front of her for one last hug. With tears blinding her eyes, both of joy and deep sorrow, she made her way to the door, sharing one more glance and mouthing “thank you” before she took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is a genius and a goddess.   
> are you guys into biker girl Nayeon?  
> Nayeon in a leather jacket is just... wowoweewow


	4. Coffee & Ancient Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little brotp brewing. A sprinkle of fuckboy Nayeon to ruin your day

Lady Legs for Days: Your outfit made you look like a baby penguin and ketchup does NOT belong on pizza!  
-was the first and only message on Mina’s phone this Wednesday morning. She saw the text the minute it was sent, at 1:45am but she was too nervous to reply back at a time like that. That’s no-no hours! Plus, what was she going to say? “How dare you? You New Yorker sewer rat! Ketchup belongs on everything!” She instead chose to focus on the positive. Nayeon said she looks like a baby penguin and baby penguins are cute. 

Mina’s Legal Theory class is supposed to be two hours every Monday and Wednesday but whoever this professor was probably had different plans in mind. Class was cancelled via email again. She has an Ethics class that starts at 11:00am. Mina decides to use this time to read through the first reading material her philosophy teacher assigned her. She spent a solid ten minutes reading until she was met with annoyance. She felt groggy. Mina remembered about a coffee shop Nayeon had mentioned during her tour of their borough. “Up west Houston street and right on Sullivan” Mina mentally practiced as she laced up her skater vans.   
Third Rail Coffee was a five minute walk from her apartment, with Mina’s speed walking tendencies she got there in less than two. The wonderful smell of fresh baked goodies and strong coffee hit her nose. She couldn’t help but smile as she reached the counter, “Good Morning” a short girl was just as short hair greeted. She had big round glasses perched at the tip of her nose, very cute. 

She ordered her hot Americano and a “blue sky” muffin, whatever that is, the barista said it was good. It was a good hour or so that passed when she felt a light tap to her shoulder. She jumped in her seat a little, it was the girl behind the counter, now no longer sporting the work apron.   
“Hey, sorry. I just- you’re in Professor Yoo’s Monday philosophy class, right?”  
“huh?” Mina was still a little out of focus from being zoned into her book for so long.   
The other girl turned red as she rephrased herself and reached her hand out “Son Chaeyoung, we share a class together, philosophy 101?”  
Mina, finally awake and present, shook Chaeyoung’s hand, “sorry, I’m still a little drowsy, Myoui Mina”  
“I’ll go whip up another, on the house!”

Before Mina can protest the other girl, Chaeyoung, slid to the other side of the counter and began the brewing process. Chaeyoung made her way back to Mina with two drinks in hand.   
“Is, is that chocolate milk?”  
“haha, yeah, ironically my body cannot handle caffeine”  
They both giggled at that. They spent the rest of the morning talking about the text, “The Trail of Socrates” and picking up on all the self-contradicting claims Meletus brought against Socrates. You know, nerdy stuff.  
“Well, thank you for the coffee and company”  
“Of course, thank you. Here’s my number. I hope we can be study buddies”  
“We will be!” Mina reassured as she sent a text to Chaeyoung’s phone so she can have her number too.   
\---------------------------  
That’s two people she successfully interacted with without dodging for the nearest exit. Tzuyu would be so proud. If only there was a way to get in contact with her. To tell her all about it. Last time they spoke was two weeks ago in South Korea and it was mainly words spoken through facial gestures and tears.   
\---------------------------  
Ethics class was fine, pretty much the same protocol Professor Choi Siwon passed out the syllabus and went over semester expectations. Class was over within 30 minutes. Mina was packing her things when she arms reached from behind her that gently pinned Mina to her desk, “yaknow, its pretty ‘unethical’ to leave a girl like me on read”

Nayeon breath was hot on her ear, sending goosebumps all long her skin. Mina gathered herself as she turned to face Nayeon, her face was so close and she didn’t pull back, simply looking at her with daring eyes. Mina quickly bowed her head back down as she cursed herself in her mind, her read receipts were on. “That’s no-no hours,” she says weakly. Nayeon involuntarily launched herself backwards to let out an embarrassingly loud laugh that thankfully was muffled by all the chatter that was going on in the room. Mina took this as her chance to get out of her chair before Nayeon gets too close to her again. Her gay heart can’t handle this.

Nayeon came back to real time clenching her stomach and wiping a stray tear from her face. “No-no hours? Do tell, Mina, what were you doing awake during no-no hours and without me?”  
If that phrase came from anyone else’s mouth her eyes would’ve rolled to the back of her head in annoyance but as fuck boy as Nayeon can sometimes sound, it really works in her favor.  
“Don’t do this” is all Mina can muster up to say as she heads for the door, Nayeon at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys the notes about the Borat reference keeps popping up at the bottom of every chapter how do i make it STOP lmao


	5. When in Doubt, Whip it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry. porn. its porn.

Simba: Bruhv, don’t get mad but… I got your girl’s number. 

Bugs Bunny Lookin-ass: shut your entire ass up you did not!

Simba: [Contact Shared: Mina :) ]

Bugs Bunny Lookin-ass: Chaeyoung I swear on god I will beat your ass

Simba: WE HAVE JEONGYEON’S CLASS TOGETHER CHILL. Classmates, no homo. Bromo at best. 

\-----

Nayeonnie: Jeongyeonahhh, is there any way you can drop Chaeyoung out for this semester

Jeongi: Why would I do that? No 

Jeongi: She just asked me to ask you to unblock her

“Snakes, both of you” Nayeon huffs under her breath as she approaches Mina’s desk.   
\------------

Nayeon is glad Mina still lets her walk with her after giving her a mini heart attack after class.   
“I’m letting you know now, just because I like you does not mean I will let you copy my notes.”

“Nayeon, you don’t even have a school bag” Mina said with a sly smile. She didn’t have a good comeback so she naturally just displaces Mina’s shoulder with a playful push. She pulled her into a side embrace as the other girl tried to regain feeling in her arm. “You frustrate me”

“dO tElL NaYEon” Mina mocks Nayeon’s fuck-boy lingo. 

She turned the shorter girl to face her, held onto her head and crushed their lips together. Mina let out a high pitch squeal of surprise that slowly turned into a low moan. The other girl seemed confused as where to place her hands. Much to her own dismay, she pulled away from Mina, said girl still chasing her lips with her eyes closed. She placed her finger on those lips, “your place or mine?”

\------------  
Nayeon tried not to go over the safe speed to travel but Mina was holding onto her with a new-found confidence letting her hands roam, skimming her hands up her shirt. She maneuvered through traffic to the best of her abilities, trying her best not to be distracted by the feeling of the younger girl’s breast pushing up against her back. Pervert! She needed to get off this bike and on this woman ASAP.   
\------------

Not a second was wasted once the couple made their way through Mina’s apartment door. Nayeon pushed the other girl up against the wall to gain some leverage as Mina circled her legs around her. She pushed off from the door, carrying a giggling Mina around her apartment. “Door to the left, no MY left your right”.   
She gently placed Mina onto the mattress, sitting her up briefly to free Mina of her top before plopping back down. Nayeon kissed at her lips languidly making her way down to her collar bones then to the tops of her breasts. She pulled at the silly excuse of a bra as it ripped easily in her hands. She felt Mina’s fingers tangle in her hair, urging her to continue her journey south. She made a mental note for herself to get back to the boobies later. Mina’s entire body shuddered as Nayeon kissed at her navel and below, swiping her tongue along. Her hands made quick work of Mina’s pant button and pulled back to be able to fully take off the other girl’s final articles of clothing and help kick off her shoes.   
As Nayeon threw the girl’s chinos aside she took a second to take in the scenery in front her of. Mina was holding on to her own breasts, thighs sliding against each other looking for some sort of friction. She quickly rid herself of her leather jacket and white tee before placing her hands on Mina’s knees, slowly parting them and slipping her hands underneath her thighs. Pushing Mina’s legs up to her chest. Mina whined impatiently, huffing in anticipation with each kiss Nayeon plants on her thighs, slowly inching her way to her core. The tip of her tongue explored the folds of Mina’s heat, she moaned as she sunk her tongue directly into her clenching entrance, gathering its essence and moving up to lock her lips around the girl’s sensitive nub.   
\-------------  
Mina’s cries grew erratic after what might’ve been her seventh orgasm on Nayeon’s tongue alone. The relentless woman finally crawled back up to eye level with Mina and kissed her deeply before plopping next to her on the bed to catch her breath. It took Mina a couple minutes to come back to real time. Nayeon giggled at hearing Mina curse in Japanese, some of the words which she understood thanks to her best friend’s wifey teaching her a while ago.   
“Give me another minute and I’ll get you”  
“No need.” Nayeon bashfully confessed. The damp fabric of her pants around her crotch area very apparent.   
“But I am gonna need a shower and some change of clothes” she felt strangely domestic with this foreign girl she barely knew but for some reason that didn’t scare her one bit. She kissed Mina’s forehead as she made her way to the restroom. She held onto the door frame and seductively whipped her head back to Mina, still laying like a boiled noodle on the bed. “Join me if you wish” she purrs before closing the door behind her.   
“Fucking hell” Mina groaned, wobbling, holding onto the walls as she made her way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAYEON TOPS for the time being 
> 
> I don't really have any social media to promote this story anywhere but ima keep updating with new chapters regardless. That's how starved i am for minayeon.


	6. Unorthodox Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler for the MESS that's about to unload

The one-word mantra had begun slowly but gained its pace as Nayeon guided her hands and shortly after, her mouth to where it was needed most. ‘Mina, Mina, Mina’ it spew from her lips like a prayer. What they had done surely could not have been sin. It was a sermon dedicated to god’s most valuable gift to human-kind. Im Nayeon. What an ironic scene it was. To hear the name of the subject be ushered so sweetly from the lips of a goddess in-in of herself.   
Was Mina being slightly overdramatic? Maybe   
She could not help that this ordeal was the first out-of-body experience she has ever had. Never having been with a woman, with anyone, in that matter. Here was this woman who waltzed into her life and suddenly she no longer knew how to act. Her point made stronger when said woman pulled her up for another searing kiss.   
“I’m sorry”  
Mina’s heart sank and her eyes dropped to stare at the shower floor.   
“I got way ahead of myself. I-I mean I don’t regret this I just” Nayeon said hurriedly at seeing the expression of pure hurt on Mina’s face. She caressed Mina’s cheeks in her hands and brought her head up to bring her to eye level.   
“Can I take you to dinner? A real date! And I’ll keep my clothes on this time, promise.”  
Mina exhaled the breath she had been holding in and the creases in her face soften. A smile replacing it.   
“… uhhhhh, is that a yes?”   
“As long as you don’t mind ketchup AND ranch on your pizza”  
“You terrify me”

\----------  
Nayeon wore one of Mina’s gray hoodies and blue jeans. Mina was still in the works of drying herself off with a towel when she circled her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. Mina shuddered at the feeling of having Nayeon pressed up her back, kissing lightly at the base of her neck.   
The blare of Nayeon’s ringtone brought them out of their reverie. Nayeon whined as she went to answer her phone.   
Whoever she was speaking to; had a lot to say and did not sound too happy with Nayeon.   
Nayeon said something in her native tongue that seemed to stop the other person from yelling into the phone.   
“Is- you alright?”  
“Wha? Yea my friend is just a loud honey”  
She kissed Mina before pulling the hoodie up and throwing on her leather jacket.   
She clicks her tongue and winks, “I’ll text you babe”  
Mina awkwardly finger guns her as the other girl is now at the door, seeing her way out.


	7. FTP! ftp?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon cashes in on a favor for a friend in need. The plot thickens. Gets dummy thicc.. please bare with me.

The door is swung open as soon as Nayeon presses the doorbell. She’s pulled into the room by her friend as its shut behind her. The frantic look on the seemingly always calm and collected Jihyo is a sight that breaks Nayeon’s heart. There’s tears in her eyes and her voice comes out roughish, “She’s missing a-a-and I don’t know what to do I don’t-“

Every thought Nayeon had of kicking Sana’s ass for breaking her friend’s heart, which she initially thought happened, dissipates with the newly provided information.  
“How long has it been? Have you contacted the authorities?” Nayeon is amidst pulling out her phone as Jihyo grabs at her hand, barley a shout, “No! We’re not going to get the cops involved okay?” She continues before her biker friend can question her, “I know I should’ve told you before but, Sana… she took on this project a while back, she wouldn’t tell me details. She said it had something to do with international assets and, I should’ve discouraged her but- she was ju-just so determined on building a ‘brighter future’ for us I-“ she wasn’t able to finish as her sobs began to choke her mid-sentence.

Nayeon pulls the shorter girl into an embrace as the strong waves of uncontrollable wailing crashes through the young one. Sana was an annoying flirt, like all the time. Nayeon can’t remember having a serious conversation with her, once. But there is one thing she knew without a doubt is that she would lay her life down for Jihyo. And for that, accompanied by her best friend’s heart, she will do everything in her power to find the girl. And then kick her ass. 

“I know someone who can help us. She’s with the police force but she owes me a favor, off the books. If you’ll let me, I’ll call her right now”

“Are you sure? I just- I don’t want her to get in any trouble”

“She’s not like that but when push comes to shove-“ Nayeon caresses her face as she says the next couple words with as much caring emotion she can, “trouble with the law is better than dead and found.”

==  
Nayeon steps outside for a cig as she dials an all too familiar number. 

“Captain Hirai”

“It’s Nayeon”

The woman on the other end of the line lets out a sultry chuckle.  
“Give me a time and place. I’ll be there.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes even though Captain Hirai couldn’t see her. “My old place, now.”

And just like that; as Nayeon stomps out her cigarette the captain pulls up in her very casual, blazing blue, Mustang with plates that read “weewoo” honestly, how does this woman have the job she has.   
Captain Hirai slides over her car excitedly to pull Nayeon into a kiss before she’s stopped by the other girl.

“I’m cashing in on that favor you owe me. Let’s talk inside” the rejected woman doesn’t show her dismay at the action and follows Nayeon into the building. Nayeon has never rejected her advances before so whatever the matter is, she’s genuinely worried.

==

Nayeon’s dragging her by the arm as they enter the flat. She sees a woman curled up into a fetal position on a couch. Nayeon let’s go of her to prop the other woman up. 

“Jihyo, this is Captain Hirai”

“Just call me Momo,” she tries, reaching her hand out to greet her. 

“Momo?” The small girl has a warm smile on her face despite her eyes being bloodshot from crying. She turns to Nayeon with now what seems to be a dangerous smile and says. “I see you took the saying ‘fuck the cops’ in a literal sense.”

Oh, so Nayeon has told her friend about ‘them’ but left out that sliver of information that she’s the captain of Manhattan, New York’s finest.

“Really Jihyo? Now?” it amuses Nayeon that she would not let up on teasing her even at a time like this. 

==

Jihyo went on to tell Momo what she told Nayeon. The truth is she didn’t know much of Sana’s line of work. Only that she was a mastermind at computer science and programming. She told her about the last project she was working on, international assets. 

“She was smuggling something for someone.” Momo stands up, “is the computer she works on, here?”

Jihyo’s quick to go check the kitchen bottom drawer. She is left shying in defeat. “Her work laptop is always stashed in here, I don’t know why it wouldn’t be here, and she never takes this out and about”

“Now I’m thinking out-loud here; you said she’s been MIA for three days, which she never goes more than 8 hours without contacting you. Her laptop is also missing, where does she usually go when she’s out?”

“If we’re not out together, she says she studies. She reads a lot. I accompany her to the library sometimes. Sometimes she likes to go to public places to people watch.”

“People watch?” Nayeon questions.

Everyone in the room ignores her questions as Momo continues, “I think she’s hiding. And I don’t think to correct move would be to actively look for her.” Jihyo wants to interject but she doesn’t allow it. “We don’t know who could be after her. I may just lead them to her, we don’t know how deep this shit goes. We need to really think about this Jihyo.”

“But she would’ve said something or reached out by now.” Jihyo feels the anger boil up in her but not towards Momo rather the situation. 

“Maybe she will, soon. I don’t feel comfortable tracking her down yet without assessing what I’m up against. Even as a leave this building and get in my car I can be followed as a link to our missing friend. I need to get a feel of it before I act, okay?” 

“No, you’re right. If anything we all can sitting ducks right now. I’m sorry I got you two in to this.” She’s pulled into a tight side hug by Nayeon. “No more apologies, right captain?”

“Right!” The other two share a tight lip semi smile. 

==

“I’ve never seen her like this. Jihyo’s the type of woman who can wake up the next day and pass the bar exam like it’s nobody’s business.” Nayeon says with pride as she’s walking down the steps. 

“She’s in distress, Nayeon. Give her time.” Momo bumps shoulders with her, “I’m sure next time we meet she’ll remember more useful information to assist with the current situation.”

Nayeon hums in agreement, “thank you. For coming”

She forces out a chuckle, “I’m glad to see you again. Kind of wish the circumstances were different. Unless?”

“Ah-ah, I’m taken.” Heat travels up to Nayeon’s cheeks at her own statement. Was she really going to proclaim such a thing when she hasn’t even took the woman she has in mind on an actual date as in real date not ‘pining over you during our platonic date. Please see me as more, I would die for you’. 

Momo’s a little surprised at that statement. Not because she thinks no one would date Nayeon but rather that she’s the unattainable leather princess everyone sought out for. Even with all the things they’ve been through, physically, she never got Nayeon to stay the night when they had their “outings”. 

She doesn’t show it though. Instead congratulates her for finally being emotionally available for once. She gets a punch in the arm for that, twice.   
“On a serious note, if you feel like you’re being followed. Just walk into a crowded area. Don’t go all superhero, okay?” Momo winces when Nayeon lays another punch on her arm. 

“I can take care of myself. You get busy with ‘assessing the situation’”.  
Momo didn’t dare challenge the woman, already feeling a weird numbing sensation in her fingertips. Instead breathes out, “so hot yet so feisty… that’s so hot” in her native tongue.   
Nayeon smirks to herself as she mounts her bike. Hearing and understanding every word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys interested in any thriller action stuff? I got an idea from this one news article I read about a girl escaping an organization. Mayhaps we can see Minayeon being a powercouple and kicking ass? If you guys are liking this fic I'll update much more frequently. ever two to three days if not less.


End file.
